Mr Brightside
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth realizes how much of a Mr. Brightside he really can be. Songfic for Mr. Brightside by The Killers.


He wanted her as more than a partner. He was being more and more honest with himself about it. She was dating Sully. He had to be upset because he wanted all of her. He'd kissed her. Once. Just once. Then forced himself to stop. Nobody knew about the kiss but him and Brennan. It had happened at his office, really late one night, when they had been talking about his family and how his life had been growing up. He still couldn't believe he could open up to her that easily because they were only partners for two years. He trusted her. Probably a lot more than he should.

"Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine.

Gotta gotta be down because I want it all.

It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."

He was laying on his couch, asleep. Brennan had just left his apartment. Probably getting a cab, because her car was broken. She'd refused the ride home he'd offered. He even offered to let her take his car. She wouldn't accept. Sully was probably smoking, a habit Brennan didn't know about. He also had another girlfriend Brennan didn't know about, who was probably taking a drag of that cigarette Sully was smoking. Sully and his other girlfriend, Kelly, were probably going to bed. His stomach was sick because he couldn't fathom being able to do that to Bones. It might be in his head, but he'd seen Sully getting a little to close to Kelly before, right after he started dating Brennan. But now, he might be with Brennan. She'd be hugging him, or kissing him. It would invariably evolve to sexual intercourse. Sully said it always did with her. He didn't care if he died tonight if he had no shot at Bones.

"Now I'm falling asleep.

And she's calling a cab.

And he's having a smoke.

While she's taking a drag.

Now they're going to bed.

Now my stomach is sick.

And it's all in my head.

But she's touching his chest now.

He takes off her dress now.

Let me go."

He hated the sight. It would kill him, very, very slowly. The thought was possessing his mind in his dream, and he felt his hands reach for his gun.

"And I just can't look.

It's killing me.

And taking control."

He was jealous. The saints of his Catholic religion didn't matter. He'd kill for her. He heard the lullaby Sully was singing her. It made him sick. Sully was recently a suspect in a case. He'd provided an alibi. He'd been with Brennan. That also made him sick. It was something he had to take though, because he'd never told Brennan how he felt. It was his destiny to be with her though. He needed to open his eyes and see that she loved him, even though he was driven out of his mind with jealousy.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea.

Turning through sick lullabies.

Choking on your alibis.

But it's just the price I pay.

Destiny is calling me.

Open up my eager eyes.

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside."

He was getting more and more desperate. He'd told Angela he loved her. He'd told her how he wanted everything from her. How down he was because he couldn't have her. He even told her about the kiss.

"I'm coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine.

Gotta gotta be down because I want it all.

It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?

(It was only a kiss.)

It was only a kiss."

Brennan saw it all happen. She was calling a cab right now. She'd taken a drag from Sully's cigarette. Brennan had never known he'd smoked. They'd had sex. Her stomach was sick. She wished it had all been in her head, but then she'd touched his chest and he removed her clothing. She lost it.

"Now I'm falling asleep.

And she's calling a cab.

While he's having a smoke.

And she's taking a drag.

And I'm going to bed.

And my stomach is sick.

And it's all in my head.

But she's touching his chest now.

He takes of her dress now.

Let me go."

She couldn't look. It would kill her. It would take control of her mind. She ran to Booth's house, waking him up when she barged through the door.

"And I just can't look.

It's killing me.

And taking control."

She told Booth everything about it. He admitted to his jealousy that made everything else seem so insignificant. He told her how much he regretted never letting her know how he felt about her.

"Jealousy,

Turning saints into the sea.

Turning through sick lullabies.

Choking on your alibis.

But it's just the price I pay.

Destiny is calling me.

Open up my eager eyes.

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside."

He held her, and promised he'd never hurt her. She thought to herself that Kelly could keep Sully. She just wanted Booth.

"I never.

I never.

I never.

I never.

I never."


End file.
